ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Agen t
:A catapult would work quite well to squash Sues. Or dispel Sue-wraiths. Maybe we could compromise with a sheep? :— Agen____t, upon learning about Monty Python :Congratulations. You’re developing the personality of a PPC agent. :— Edgar Sullivan Agen____t (four underscores) is a Disentangler. Ze is currently partnered with Edgar Sullivan, and is written by Zingenmir. Agent Profile Personality/Brief History Agen____t was created in an Avengers badfic. As zir bit character personality consisted primarily (and, in fact, more or less exclusively) of logic/common sense and stubbornness, ze was deemed to be a good candidate for recruitment in 2013. Agen____t promptly put said stubbornness into practice by refusing to choose a new name before settling on a gender, and refusing to settle on a gender without knowing more about zirself and what genders even meant. Agen____t has spent time in FicPsych (and was given the general S.H.I.E.L.D. agent memory implants by them), mostly talking through problems to figure out what ze does and doesn't like. It took zir very little time to figure out that this was not zir favorite thing to do. Appearance Agen____t has chosen a hair color (Generic light brown). For years, zir height fluctuated, before settling at a little under six feet. Ze still wears contacts or sunglasses to cover up the fact that zir eyes are an undefined color (or possibly, in the case of the sunglasses, because ze likes the style and the practicality of being protected from neuralyzers). Agent History Recruitment Agen____t's author wanted three S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to accompany her Sue as bodyguards of some sort. She thought of two names, and forgot about the third: she meant to write 'Agent ____' and then fill in the blank later, but the blank wound up in the middle of the word, and she posted the chapter without filling in a name. Agen____t had an extremely minimal part in the badfic, and was never given a gender or any description at all, beyond being included in general descriptions of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Ze was given several surprisingly logical lines (questions quickly shot down by the Sue), and then was forgotten about, and subsequently fell into a plothole. The PPC agents assigned to the fic pulled zir out and recruited zir. PPC Career Agen____t is on zir first partner, Edgar. They were partnered in 2013, not long after Agen____t's recruitment, and moved from acquaintanceship to a fairly solid partnership without too much difficulty. Edgar was quick to introduce his new partner to the wonders of Monty Python, which led to many jokes (and a general understanding of RC Pie's local culture, as it were). Minis/Pets Agen____t shares RC Pie with Edgar. This means that ze is also subject to being bothered by Edgar's mini-Balrog, Neinor, and his mini-Luggage, Carrrot. Agen____t also has to put up with Edgar's tech, which is both strange and disruptive. Ze has yet to pick up any minis or pets which are exclusively zir's (although as this would turn RC Pie into even more of a madhouse than it already is, perhaps that's a good thing). Mission Reports Partnered with Edgar * "'Blade', or 'I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.'" (April Fool's Day version of the mission for "Blade"), Brenda Loringham and Charlie Shoe (DMS) ** Agents Brenda Loringham and Charlie Shoe try their best not to kill each other while battling equipment failures and Laiqualassiel, the half-Elf, half-nymph healer of Middle-earth. ** Agen____t is mentioned as being in Medical. * Appears in "A Troupe By Any Other Name: Science Fiction Double Feature" ** A Troupe By Any Other Name celebrates Halloween with a one-time shadow cast performance of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. The performance is, of course, reviewed in the Multiverse Monitor. ** Agen____t joins in the comment section. * Appears in "Neverfree From Working" (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), the Aviator and Zeb (DMS) ** Helps to exorcise the Everfree Forest. * "Callback" (Purim 2018) ** The inhabitants of RC Pie prepare for the annual Purim party and discuss their costumes. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Implausible Crossovers